The Revenge
by MusicLover765
Summary: What happens when an unexpected someone wants revenge on Cece and Gunther-and they dont even know what they did? Please read!
1. The Accident

**Hey guys, this is a sequel to my Shake It Up fanfiction- Love is Complicated: .net/s/7173000/1/Love_is_Complicated**

**Sorry if I make any mistakes **

**I do not own Shake It Up or the characters *except for mysterious character who you will find out about later ;) ***

**Sorry it took me a while to post the sequel :b**

**Hope you guys like it! :D**

**Cece's POV:**

_Pain overcomed my whole body, unable to breathe correctly, loosing focus and my eyesight blurry...I see Gunther...holding me, panicked...what did I ever to to deserve this?..._

***EARLIER THAT DAY***

"Why are you spending so much time with Gunther?" Rocky asked curiously. "He's my boyfriend Rocky, and you've been doing the same thing with Deuce," "Yeah, true dat, true dat," Rocky replied. "Well, I got to go, Gunther and I made plans to go to the park," "Cool, see ya later Cece!" When Cece's back was turned, Rocky called Deuce. "Deuce, I think we should go to the park later," "Sure" "Okay, see you later," Rocky said blowing a pretend kiss at the phone for Deuce. Then she walked to her apartment feeling sneaky.

"Are you ready to go Cece?" Gunther asked at Cece's apartment doorway, holding a picnic basket. "Yup I am," I smiled at him and we walked out of the apartment complex. Soon, we were at the park and Gunther set down a blanket on the grass for us to sit on. "What food did you pack?" I asked, looking at the basket curiously. "Fish and jelly sandwiches, ham on wheat sandwiches, soda, nd chocolte covered strawberries." Gunther answered. "Sounds good, but I'm not eating the goat and jelly sandwiches..." I said looking disgusted by the view of the sandwiches. "You dont have to, those were for me." "You like eating that stuff?"

As I ate my food, Gunther stopped eating, noticing something. I turned round and saw nothing but people minding their own business. "Whats wrong?" "I saw someone looking our way," "He could've been looking at someone past us or something." "He was looking right at us, when I lifted my head up, he was staring directly in my eyes then turned away when you turned around." "Well, you got to admit, nobody can resist your eyes," I said jokingly, but it was true about his eyes. Gunther blushed and I kissed him. I stopped after a few seconds, diving for the strawberries. "Is everything okay?" "Yeah, just now my mouth tastes like fish," "Oh, sorry." Then Gunther dived for a mint.

***LATER***

We walked out of the park with an empty picnic basket and chocolate on our mouths. I insisted on getting a cab, so we wouldn't have to walk all the way home, so we sat on a bench on the sidewalk, watching the cars drive by, looking for cabs. I heard loud, abnoxious noises from all the way down the far end of the street. Gunther turned towards me, held my hand gently, yet firmly, "I love you Cece," "I love you too Gunther," I said leaning forwards and kissed him. I heard the loud noises get closer, and so I opened my eyes, and freaked out. A car was darting down the street, swiveling, and heading our direction. I quickly paterd from Gunther and pushed him forcefully off the bench, and he landed hrd on the cement. Gunther was confused, and then saw the car heading towards me. I tried to get up quickly, but ultimately failed. The car was too fast, and it collided with me. "CECE!" I heard Gunther screm, running towards me. The car backed up and quickly left the scene of the wreck. Pain overcomed my whole body, unable to breathe correctly, loosing focus and my eyesight blurry...I see Gunther...holding me, panicked...what did I ever to to deserve this?...

**Gunther's POV:**

Cece and I were kissing, then she suddenly pushed me off the bench, causing me to land on my bottom on the ground. _Ow! _I didn't know hy she did it, but then I saw a car heading towards her...I got up to pull her away, but it only took a second for the car to hit her. I saw her body bloody and bruised, injured, but the car mostly damaged her legs...her dancing legs...

I ran up to her, and held her in my arms, panicking- I called 911. _**Operator: 911, whats the problem? G: A-a car ran over m-my girlfriend...probably it was a drunk driver Operator: Where are you currently located at? G: At S. Greenvine Blvd **__(I dont know if thats a real street, I made it up)__**. Operator: We'll be right there. **_

I nervously hung up the phone, and looked t Cece, not being able to directly look at her, she was much too hurt, groaning. I put my head gently on her chest, and my eyes teared up. _This must be how she felt when I fell off the ferris wheel..._ He was hurting, to see his Cece in this condition tore his heart apart... _EOEOEOEOEO!_ I heard 911 coming, and I waved to signal them. They placed Cece on a gurney, and into the ambulance, and they let me go in with her. _Why does she have to get hurt?_ I held her hand firmly, eyes puffy from the crying. _Why does it always happen to us?_

_**Little did they know, the driver of the car wasn't drunk, and tried to run them over on purpose...He's trying to hurt Cece and Gunther. He got Cece, now he's aiming for Gunther...He wants revenge, no matter how far the danger level escalates...**_

_**What does he want revenge on?**_

_**Why does he want to hurt Cece and Gunther?**_

**Find out in the next chapter!  
>Sorry about the short chapter!<strong>

**Not my best writing :/**

**Next chapter will be better :D**

**What did you think? Please review!**

**At least five reviews and I'll post the next chapter :)**


	2. The Complication

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks for the nice reviews!**

**Sorry if I make any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up or the characters used sadly**

**Warning: Violence and bad words in chapter **

**Hope you guys like it! **

**Cece's POV:**

**In the Hospital:**

"Cece, are you okay?" "Y-yeah, I'm fine..I think," I replied, head dizzy. I couldn't remember what exactly happened, but I remember some things. The doctor came in the room, and I held Gunther's hand tightly. "Well, Cecelia, you will be okay," I felt so relieved, until she said more.., "but your legs are badly injured, and you will need to be in a wheelchair." "For how long?" I managed to ask. "A year or two, maybe your whole life..." Then the doctor left. I was speechless, shocked, angry, and sad all at the same time.

"Cece..."

"Fuck! fuck fuck fuck!"

"Cece, calm down!"

"Why should I? I can't dance anymore, or even walk on my own! Goodbye Shake It Up Chicago and my whole reputation!" I tried to stay strong and angry, but ended up crying in my hands. Gunther held me closely, his arms wrapped around me snuggly. I felt protected and safe in his arms, but dreaded the moment when I will have to release from his grasp and enter the wheelchair-ending my happiness...

I was released from the hospital, Gunther pushing me in my wheelchair. Then suddenly, Rocky and Deuce ran up to us.

"Cece, are you okay?" Rocky asked asked desperately.

"Yeah, I guess, except..." I replied looking down at my wheelchair.

"We saw what happened, we tried to get to catch up with you and Gunther, but the police wouldn't let us." Deuce said.

"How did you see what happened?" I asked.

"We were at the park too." Rocky said,and I made a face asking _were you spying on us? _Rocky nodded lightly. I would've been mad at Rocky for doing that, but the emotions couldn't process through my brain.

**Frankie (The Complication):**

***Hiding behind a bush with binoculars***

_Ugh, just look at them...holding hands and in love. It sickens me to see her with him, that weirdo. He wears fucking sparkles for goodness sakes! Didn't kill her, but this will do I guess. Got one down, now to break him again... _*goes away plotting Gunther's fate*

**Gunther's POV:**

Cece and I went back to her apartment afterwards, and I tried to comfort Cece.

"Cece, nobody will make fun of you..."

"How do you know? People expect me to be glamorous and Little Miss. Perfect when I walk down those halls, and the next thing they know, BAM! I'm in wheelchair..."

"It's not so bad Cece, you'll get used to using a wheelchair..."

"You haven't even been in a wheelchair, you wouldn't understand..."

"Cece...I do understand..."

"How?"

"W-when I was born, my legs were paralyzed,"

Cece's anger faded quickly and her eyes widened in shock, then she looked at my legs.

"But you can walk now.." Cece said.

"I couldn't walk and had to ride in a wheelchair, and before we left the country to live here, my parents had an operation done on me so I can walk so that I wouldn't be teased in this country...but it cost all the animals on the farm..."

"So you couldn't walk til you were in first grade?"

I couldn't manage to say more, I haven't told anyone this before, so I just nodded.

"Oh Gunther, I'm so so sorry..." Cece said to me, pulling me in a hug.

The memories suddenly filled my mind, the kids in the old country, teasing me, taunting me, spitting at me...all because I couldn't walk. Both our eyes filled with tears, and we hugged eachother for a long time until we were interuppted by Flynn. Then we snapped out of our sadness.

"Cece, some boy's at the door for you." Flynn said looking at us _F: Weird..._

Cece rolled to the door, and I followed her. The Complication walked inside and handed Cece flowers.  
>"Here you go Cece, I heard about your accident and decided to get ya these"<p>

"Thanks, thats really sweet of you,"

Then they hugged, and I felt awkward _G: Theres something unusual about him..._

**Frankie (The Complication)**

As I hugged Cece, I glimpsed at Gunther and thought _Oh your gonna get it... _Cece insisted I stay, and I did. She started telling me about the accident and pretended like I had no idea what happened.

"Um, I'll be right back," Cece informed us.

"Alrighty then," Gunther replied, in his same nnoying accent...ugh...

"Okay," I said.

Then Cece rolled to the bathroom, and her mom followed her in-since Cece would need help.

So it was only Gunther and I in the living room, _This is my chance...*evil smirk*_

"So, why do people call you The Complication?"

"Eh, it's complicted...but this isn't" I said as I quickly got up and pushed Gunther against the wall, holding a knife to his neck.

Gunther looked terrified, perfect!

"Cece belongs with me, not you...your not a real man!"

"And a real man holds a knife up to someone for no reason?"

"Whatever dude! Breakup with her, or your gonna get it..."

"I wont break up with her! She's the best thing thts ever happened to me!"

"We're gonna take a little stroll in a bit, and if you tell Cece about this, the next place you two will be is in the ground, maybe even your sister,"

"Fine, I wont tell Cece...now get off of me!" Gunther responded pushing me off.

Cece emerged from the bathroom and saw me and Gunther standing around, like nothing had happened.

"You guys okay?"

"Were fine, why?" I asked, wondering if she heard the arguement.

"I heard some dudes fighting and yelling, probably from outside..."

"Well, we live in the city, what do you expect?" I said jokingly.

"You got that right! Well I have to get going to work, are you gonna be okay while I'm gone Cece?"

"Yeah mom," Cece replied. Then Mrs. Jones left the apartment. _Couldn't have been more perfect timing..._

"Hey Cece, is it okay if Gunther and I head out? He wants me to help him dress more like a normal guy." I said.

"Um, sure, be back soon Gunther! I'll miss you" Cece relied, blowing a pretend kiss to Gunther, then he pretended to catch it.

_Ugh..._

Then Gunther and I left the building, and Gunther asked me where we were going. He obviously knew we weren't going shopping.

"Oh, it will be a surprise for you,"

_G: Shit_

**Gunther's POV:**

A chill crept up my spine on each footstep I took, knowing that we were getting closer and closer to my doom.

"When can we stop?"

"About now" Then Frankie raised a shovel and hit my head violently (nobody else around). I passed out, and when I woke up, I was sitting in a shed in the woods. "

"What the?..." I said to myself.

"Did you seriously think we were going shopping?"

"No, I thought you would hurt me, nd I as right..."

"You got that right."

He stepped closer to me, nd my heart-beat was racing wildy, afraid of what fate had intended for me...

"You think your so powerful, but your weak! Your a fucking loser!" I shouted at him angrily, and he taped my mouth shut.

"You fucking asshole, just remember, I'm the one with the knifes and you have nothing but your fucking glitter!"

He lifted his hand up, revealing a butcher knife. My eyes widened in fright as he moved it towards me.

"FRANKIE!"

We froze, it was Cece, and she had found us... _Please dont hurt her..._

"Why the hell are you here?"

"I knew something was up as soon as you guys left, and I looked everywhere for you guys, and some witnesses around helped me point out where you guys went."

"Now that you're here, whatcha gonna do?"

"Oh, maybe this!" Cece suddenly (somehow-idk :p) leaped out of her wheelchair and attacked him, hitting him and trying to hurt him. _That's my girl!_

But he threw her down to the ground, and Cece cried in pain. _That's it! _I broke out of the ropes and pushed him against the wall forcefully and grabbed one of his knives on a table beside me, putting it gainst his neck.

"Deja vu huh Frankie?"

"Yopu dont have the guts to do that blondie,"

"Oh, I do,"

"Mmm, I dont think so," Then he plunged his knife from behind his back and stabbed my side. I gasped and landed to the ground in severe pain. Cece crawled towards me, and tore off a peice of her shirt to help stop the bleeding of my wound.

"Why the hell are you doing this Frankie!" Cece yelled angrily. I held her closely towards me and she took the tape off my mouth.

"You wanna know? Fine, here it is! I loved you Cece, and you chose to be with that sparkly weirdo! I wanted revenge, and I did it! I ran you over and I stabbed him!"

Cece's eyes widened even more than mine, if thats even possible...

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FUCKING RAN OVER ME?" Cece yelled to the top of her lungs, enraged. _That fucking asshole!_

"Yeah, I just said that you stupid bitch!"

"I'm fucking paralyzed because of you!"

_"_I know that you whore!"

"Hey! You dont talk to her like that!"

"Shut up!"

Then he put tape on me and Cece's mouths.

"While I'm confessing, this isn't the first time I pulled revenge on you, this is actually the second time!"

I heard Cece trying to yell but couldn't really due to the tape.

"Yeah, on your first date, why do you think the ferris wheel stopped, causing Glitter Boy to fall?"

There was dead silence between Cece and me until he spoke up again...

"That was by the work of The Complication, thank you very much!" He looked proud of his work, while I wanted to kick his ass!

I turned my head towards Cece, and she was looking at the Complication hateful, her eyes as fiery as her hair...This cannot be good...

**What did you think?**

**Please review!**

**At least five reviews (more than five accepted ;D) and I'll post Chapter 3**

**Peace out! :D**


	3. Thanks Everyone!

**This is just an author's note!**

**I'm going to be on vacation to California so it might be a while til I post the next chapter, so hang in there! But I will be working on the chapter whenever I have free time (when I'm not hanging out w/ family or I'm bored :P) and when I finish, I will post it as soon as I can. **

**Thank you for putting my fanfic in your favorites!****:**

**-CrazyRainbowGurl63**

**-Jay-JayHaven0115**

**-l y z e t t e**

**-Man-Suz-She**

**-thalicoandseddiecraze**

**-Yumi1994**

**Stay awesome! **

**Peace! :D**


	4. Bloody

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter! I couldn't connect to the internet at my aunt's house :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not on Shake it Up or the characters :(**

**Hope you like it!**

**Cece's POV:**

Rage...rage filled up my hole body, which Gunther could see clearly...Frankie had gone too far...Frankie kept lughing at us, but he didn'tr notice that I was cutting the rope around my wrists behind me with my hair clip. I finally broke free!

"You guys call yourselves strong? You're weak!" Frankie yelled at us, and I saw terror in Gunther's eyes...

"What the f***! where is she? Where did she go?" Frankie said, turning his head everywhere.

"Looking for me?" I said, behind him, managing to stand on my legs on large box. I held the butcher knife he had used to hurt Gunther in one hand. I firmly grasped Frankie's chin, swiftly cut his neck, causing it to bleed continously. Frankie fell to the ground, bloody all over...

Gunther stood up, his wrists released from the rope (used her hair clip as well), and we held eachother snuggly, not letting go for several minutes. Our eyes tearing up from all the pain Frankie had caused us, hppiness tht he as gone, and just plain old sad...

"What's the hell happened in here?" My mom burst through the cabin door in her police uniform, staring at Frankie's dead body, Gunther and I hugging eachother, and then the bloody knife next to me...

"Cece, what happened? Did you kill him?"

"Frankie...he stabbed Gunther and hurt me, it was self defense..."

*Mom calling for back-up and an ambulance*

*Ambulance and other cops arrive*

*cops investigating the cabin and taking pictures*

*Gunther and Cece being placed in the ambulance together*

"Wow, third time in the hospital in less than a month, it's a record!" Gunther joked about himself, trying to lighten the mood.

"But the first time that I'll be in the hospital in the bed next to you -injured." I said, and smiled a little, and we held eachother's hands.

"I hope you'll be okay..." I said to Gunther.

"I hope so too, and I'll pray that you'll be okay.."

We sat up a little, leaned towards eachother, and kissed eachother, his hand on my cheek.

After a few seconds, I opened my eye, and saw a nurse in the ambulance string t us weirdly...

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'm..." I said when I parted from Gunther.

"I'm not.." Gunther said, pulling me back in another kiss. I giggled to myself- _He is so romantic! :) _

**I know that sucked, writers block gets the best of me . **

**Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter**

**So sorry about the short chapter! I couldn't think of anything else to write :/**

**Should I continue? Should I stop here and make a threequel (I have an idea for one)? What do you guys think?**

**Peace!**


	5. New Story

**Hey guys! I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever, I've been super busy with family, and I just got back from vacation, so I decided to post this and the first chapter of a new Gece story! (Warning: swearing, violence, and other things- i don t want to tell any spoilers :P) P.S. It's called Love and Hate**

** Heres the link: ******

.net/s/7311861/1/Love_and_Hate

**I don't think I'm gonn continue with this story or not, it just depends...I'll be working on my new story**


End file.
